Sleeves
by To This Day77
Summary: Gave abused Percy as a child, but Percy never said a word about it to anyone. Ever. And Percy intended it to be that way...until Annabeth sees scars one day while swimming. (Takes place around the Battle of the Labyrinth)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)**

**So...people ask me why I write about such dark topics, like abuse and torture...honestly I dunno...I was born a creeper haha**

**Warning: Mentions of Abuse, Abuse memories, blood, violence, and all that nice junk **

**NOTE: Takes place when Annabeth and Percy are 14ish **

Annabeth twirled her dagger between her fingers impatiently. Percy had promised to teach her how to properly dive into water. She felt like a idiot sitting on the Poseidon porch, wearing a pair of gray swim shorts and light blue half swim top. She had a large thin white t-shirt over the swim suit, along with light blue flip flops and her hair in a tight ponytail, but sitting in your swim suit twirling her knife was not exactly her number one option.

One of the pegasus freaked out and flew away when it saw a snake, carrying a screaming demigod on its back. It took Percy forever to convince the horse to come down.

So she sat, waiting for her friend. Friend. Annabeth didn't know what it was about the word 'friend' she didn't like. She didn't seem to mind when other people called her friends, but she hated the word to be used to describe the relationship between her and Percy. No. There is no relationship...just friendship. Annabeth sighed, she had never felt so flustered around a guy. Never. That is, before she met Percy. That stupid boy, his uncombed black messy hair, his mischievous smile, the daring look in his deep green eyes, his tanned skin...Stop! Annabeth shook her head. She hated being a fourteen year old girl.

Suddenly Percy popped out of his cabin. He had only really been inside for about three minutes, but it felt like a eternity to Annabeth.

Annabeth snorted when she saw him.

"Whats so funny?!" Percy huffed, seeing her scoff.

"Oh n-nothing...Just...What are you wearing?!" Annabeth giggled.

Percy looked down. He had a black diving suit on, the sleeves going to his wrists and the pants ending at his ankles.

"What about it?" Percy asked.

"Its June!" Annabeth laughed.

"So what?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"So...why are you wearing a full body swim suit made to keep you warm? You wouldn't even need it during the winter! You can't get cold in water." Annabeth said.

Percy fidgeted a little. "I-I dunno."

"Alright come on Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

Percy snorted and followed her.

After two hours of diving practice, Annabeth finally mastered the dive.

The two sat on the dock looking at the water's reflection.

"How do you organize a space party?"

"How?"

"You planet!" Percy laughed.

"That was bad." Annabeth snorted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine, Miss Funny, please do tell me another joke then."

"I will! How do you kill a vegan vampire?" Annabeth smirked.

"I have no clue." Percy admitted.

"With a steak to the heart!" Annabeth giggled.

Percy thought about for a second before cracking a smile.

"I get, I get it. Ok, uhhh, oh! What did the sea cow saw?"

"I don't know...What did the sea cow say?"

"Moo." Percy answered.

"That was awful! It wasn't even funny!" Annabeth laughed, falling onto her back.

Percy was already rolled on his stomach, absolutely dieing from laughter.

"You suck Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

As Percy caught his breath, Annabeth looked over. His back caught her eye.

Annabeth could clearly see long marks across his back through the tight swim suit sticking to his back from the water. They almost looked like...whipping marks. No. Percy was never whipped by any monster they had fought before...unless something...or someone whipped him before she met him.

"Percy?" Annabeth said gently.

Percy sat up, a smile still on his face. "Yeah?"

"W-What are those marks on your back?" Annabeth asked timidly.

The smile melted completely off his face, a serious and worried look replacing it. "What marks?" He asked nervously.

"Are they whip marks?" Annabeth asked. "From a monster or-"

"Nothing!" Percy interrupted. His face was paler than usual and he was slightly shaking.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, now concerned. She reached to touch his shoulder but he flinched and pulled away stumbling back.

He stood up quickly, tripping over his own feet. "I-I gotta-I gotta g-go."

Percy began to run. Annabeth stood up, a deep frown etched on her face.

"Percy?!" She called out.

But Percy didn't look back. The fourteen year old boy kept running until he was in his cabin, shutting the door behind him. Annabeth stood up, shoving her feet into her flip flops and pulling her swim cover over herself. She mentally scolded herself, _"Way to go Annabeth, you freaked him out, made him run away, and you ruined a perfectly good day!"_

Annabeth took a quick shower, washing off the water and sand clinging to her body. She put on a camp t-shirt and light blue jean shorts to her knee on, pulling her gray sneakers on as well. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had her beads around her neck.

She made her way up the large hill until she reached the big house. She found Chiron sitting on the porch, a cup of ice tea at his side, a sudoku puzzle and pencil in his hand.

When he saw her come up the steps he smiled.

"Annabeth, nice seeing you. Please sit." He smiled.

Annabeth sat down across from him, a worried look still plastered on her face.

Chiron frowned when he saw she was unhappy. "Annabeth? Whats wrong?"

"I-I'm just worried about Percy." Annabeth admitted.

Chiron raised a eyebrow. "Why?"

Annabeth sighed. "He was teaching me how to dive properly, and I saw a bunch of old scars through his swim suit, and they looked like, well they looked like whip slashes. But the only monster I can think of who has a whip is the Furies, but when we encountered them he didn't get hit."

Chiron put down his book and pencil. "The Fury in disguise teaching him in sixth grade never hurt him either."

Annabeth frowned, looking into Chiron's eyes. "I-I asked him about them, and he got all panicky and serious and he just freaked out and shut himself in his cabin."

Chiron nodded. "It is possible he was abused as a child."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "But Sally is so sweet! She would never hurt him! She put up with that bum Gabe just to keep...him safe."

Annabeth and Chiron seemed to have a silent agreement.

"I think it might be good for you to go and talk to him. But beware, people who have had experiences like this happen to often be...rather touchy on the subject or memories." Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded, running off towards Percy's cabin.

-**MW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayyyo!**

**I can't believe I already got reviews and follows and junks about this :) **

**You guys really know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside (DON'T YOU DARE TURN THAT INTO A SEXUAL COMMENT) ;D**

**haha yeah please review it means the world to me :)**

Annabeth knocked gently on the door.

She got no response.

"Percy?" She called out.

There was still no answer.

"I-I'm coming in Percy." Annabeth announced.

She turned the knob, and to her relief the door creaked open. Annabeth slipped inside.

The whole cabin was unlit, the lights off. There were two sets of bunk beds, one of the set looked rather dusty, no personalized pictures of anything. The other set looked more touched. The bottom bunk had a few stuffed animals and random trinkets scatted on it. Annabeth easily realized it was Tyson's. The top bunk had neatly made sheets, a single picture of Sally and a young looking Percy was taped to the wall. Annabeth walked forward.

"Sorry I didn't answer, I just really don't feel like talking right now."

Annabeth jumped, realizing Percy was lying on the floor, stomach up, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Why are you on the floor?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno. Annabeth, I really don't want to talk now." Percy sighed.

Annabeth walked over to him and sat next to him, staring into his green eyes.

"Annabeth." Percy said, sounding tired.

"Well I want to talk now." Annabeth demanded.

"Fine. I'm sorry I ran off earlier without a explanation."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Whats your explanation?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I-I just can't tell you." Percy winced. He sat up straight with a sigh.

"Why not?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Because-Because-I-I just can't!" Percy stuttered.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Percy. We're best friends, and I know I saw scars on your back."

Percy didn't answer.

"And," Annabeth continued. "-you never got hurt in the back when we fought together. You didn't even know about gods and monsters until two years ago, and those scars look much older Percy."

Percy didn't answer.

Annabeth placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. She felt him tense up under her touch but she ignored it.

"We're best friends. I've saved your butt hundreds of times, and you've saved mine millions. We've got each other covered on the battle field, fighting back to back. If we can trust our life's in each others hands, we can trust our secrets with each other."

Annabeth paused for a moment, expecting Percy to jump in to say something.

When he didn't, she sighed and continued. "How about...I tell you a secret of mine, and you tell me one of yours. We'll start small and gradually work our way up to our biggest secrets. Okay?"

Percy nodded slightly.

"Alright." Annabeth brushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm allergic to tree nuts...so I can't eat walnuts or hazelnuts."

Percy sighed and said, "I'm allergic to some types of sunscreens."

Annabeth couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Sunscreens?"

"Only a few types..." Percy defended with a grin.

"Ok fine my turn...uhmm...oh, my middle name is Madison." Annabeth said.

"Madison?" Percy raised a brow.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Annabeth huffed.

"No no...I like it." Percy offered a innocent and truthful smile. "Mine is David."

"Percy David Jackson...Has a nice ring to it." Annabeth smiled.

"So does Annabeth Madison Chase." Percy smiled back.

Annabeth twirled a lock of her hair, thinking of her next question carefully. "I...like pop music. A lot."

"Really? Are you a One Directioner?" Percy asked, his eyes gleaming.

Annabeth playfully shoved his shoulder. "Ugh its your turn Seaweed Brain."

"Ok ok...uhhh...I hate reading?" Percy shrugged.

"That's not a secret."

"Hey! How do you know? Maybe i'm a book worm in secret."

"Your dyslexic."

"So are you. But you like reading."

"You just admitted you hated reading."

"But-"

"Come on! A real secret!"

Percy huffed, "Alright fine...I don't like sushi."

"What?! But...what about a California roll?"

"Not really...I just don't like seaweed-I mean, eating it all dried." Percy scrunched up his face.

"Ok fine, my turn." Annabeth was trying to start leaning her questions into him explaining his scars. "Once in third grade, I was trying to pick up a jar of marbles, but it was too heavy and I dropped it. I got a little cut on my hand-" Annabeth put out her left hand, revealing a small light pink scar on her index finger knuckle- "but I tell everyone who asks I got it from a throwing knife mishap."

Percy snorted in amusment. "Smooth Wise Girl..."

"Oh shush it's your turn."

Percy sighed. He knew Annabeth was leading him up to talking about scars, and he knew she wasn't going to let not knowing about his scars go anytime soon.

"When I was four I tripped on one of my step-dad's beer bottles, and I face planted into the ground. I knocked out six of my baby teeth." Percy admitted.

"At least they were only baby teeth." Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged.

"Ok...When I was ten I was playing baseball with some boys from camp, and I got hit in the eye, and I had a black eye for a week." Annabeth said.

Percy swiped some of his wet air from his face. He suddenly asked a question to possibly mislead Annabeth from talking about scars. "I've never kissed anyone on the lips before."

Annabeth felt her face flush _"May the Gods damn these teenage girl hormones!" _She mentally scolded herself.

She cleared her throat. "A girl accused me of stealing in seventh grade and we got into a full on fight, I totally whooped her, but she did manage to slap me once or twice."

"_Why can't she see I don't want to talk about fighting or...But her hair looks so nice in the sun, and shes really trying to be nice...What am I saying?! Gods damn these teenage hormones!" _Percy bit his lip then sighed, "Once my mom was at work, and she got caught in Hurricane Katrina, so she had to stay at the candy shop for a while, ya'know, until things calmed a little. And...I was home alone with Gabe and-" Percy's voice faltered and he stared off into the distance.

Annabeth scooted forward a little and put a timid hand on his shoulder.

"...And...he drank all of his beer so fast and-and he got so drunk and..." Percy stopped and put his head in his hands.

Annabeth pursed her lips, "Percy...did...did Gabe...did Gabe hurt you?"

She waited for a response. She then realized Percy was crying.

Annabeth had only seen Percy cry...maybe twice?

Annabeth pulled Percy's left hand from under his head and held it tight, listening Percy sob softly. She traced the lines on his hands for a moment or two.

"Percy, it's okay...you can tell me...you can tell me if Gabe beat you." Saying that short sentence made Annabeth's heart ache, but she knew it had to be done.

Percy looked up into Annabeth's face. His green eyes were a bit red and tears streaked down his face. He reached up and wiped them away.

He then slowly nodded.

**THE FEELS**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**-MW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :)**

**Don't know how many more chapters there will be of this...maybe none, maybe fifty more...depends on my time and muse**

"Percy, it's okay...you can tell me...you can tell me if Gabe beat you." Saying that short sentence made Annabeth's heart ache, but she knew it had to be done.

Percy looked up into Annabeth's face. His green eyes were a bit red and tears streaked down his face. He reached up and wiped them away.

He then slowly nodded.

At that moment, Annabeth felt like her heart had just snapped in half, then was thrown in Tartarus.

"Did it happen more than once?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Percy brushed a few strands of black hair out of his eyes. "Th-That was just...the first time it h-happened."

Annabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I-Is there anything...anything else?"

Annabeth squeezed Percy's left hand gently.

Percy didn't do anything for a moment.

Then he continued, squeezing Annabeth's hand tightly "He...I..." He chocked back a sob, his grip on her hand now deathly, the circulation cut off. Percy continued, stuttering, "I...I..." Percy's words were cut off by a hug from Annabeth.

They just held each other for about fifteen minutes before Percy pulled away, rubbing at his red eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that last part if you don't want to, Percy, it's okay." Annabeth reassured.

Percy nodded slightly. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For talking to me...I never really told anyone, I mean, besides you." Percy said quietly.

Annabeth replied, "Of course...Percy?"

"What?"

"If you...if you ever need to talk-I-I mean-er-I will always be there for you." Annabeth stumbled over her words.

"Thank you...that...that means a lot. But you can never tell anyone this, okay?" Percy said.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"I-I don't want people to see me as a 'poor, helpless, defenseless kid', I just want them to see me for me. I mean, I...I just want them to see Percy Jackson."

"...Okay. I won't tell anyone else, but Chiron already kinda knows." Annabeth said

"I figured that much." Percy sighed.

A conch shell interrupted them.

"Ten minute warning till dinner. You coming?" Annabeth stood up.

Percy smiled. "Yeah."

"Shower first. You smell like a dead fish more than usual." Annabeth smirked.

"Hey!"

"No offense though."

"No offense doesn't take away the damage."

"What damage?"

"The damage you did to my feelings!"

Annabeth laughed. "Go shower Seaweed brain."

**Percabeth much?**

**-MW**


End file.
